A Lifetime of Love
by pyroleigh
Summary: From the moment he met her he loved her, just as she loved him. They grew up across the street from each other, their love only growing stronger. Even through time apart their love endured. Unashamed Zike romance.
It started out innocent and sweet. A divorced mother and her six year old daughter moved into a neighborhood, across the street from a mother sitting on the front step of her house, her six year old son running circles around his chubby toddler sister, both of them squealing with laughter. The second the new neighbors stepped from their car the boy took off across the street, his mother's yelling going ignored.

"Mommy, he has blue hair," the little brunette whispered in awe as the boy stopped less than a foot from her, his blue hair wild as he gasped down air.

"Don't stare Zelda," her mother chastised and the boy gave her a smile, his baby's features long gone and revealing the makings of a handsome boy that would grow into a handsome man.

"I'm Ike, you wanna play?" he asked excitedly and Zelda looked to her mother, silently seeking permission.

"I'm sorry!" Ike's mother came across the street, the toddler girl balanced on her hip. "The boy doesn't know a stranger I swear! I'm Elena," she held out a hand and Zelda stared at the blue hair flowing freely down her back, wishing her mother would wear her hair down sometimes. The mothers traded introductions, Zelda watching the blue haired boy as he smiled at her. Zelda felt the corners of her lips pull up and before she knew it they were taking off, hand in hand back to his yard, both of them ignoring their mothers and their shouts.

XxX

A few months of daily play dates passed, the two children becoming inseparable. Elena got so tired of dragging Ike kicking and screaming from Zelda that she just asked if the girl could spend the night sometime. Ike was thrilled as Elena tucked them in that first night, both of them curled up in his Star Wars themed sheets. Many more nights occurred like that, the two side by side as often as they could be. Zelda rejoiced in the newfound friendship just as much as Ike, every time they saw each other like it was the first time in forever.

XxX

The school year started, Ike sitting beside Zelda in Elena's car as she drove them for their first day. Ike's hand was holding hers as he excitedly chattered about playtime and kids she had yet to meet. "Promise you won't leave me?" she asked nervously as they slowed in front of the elementary school, Elena smiling knowingly at them from the rear view mirror.

"I promise," he said so seriously that Zelda felt reassured immediately.

XxX

Through elementary school they were inseparable, Ike always at her side whenever he could be. After school Zelda would go to his house, both of them sitting side by side on his bed doing homework and talking until Elena called them for dinner. Sixth grade came, and with it the atrocity of being in different classes.

Zelda never told Ike that she cried when she found out she had him in only one of her classes, how she worried that he'd make a new best friend and forget all about her. Ike never told Zelda how much it hurt to walk her to her first class and then move on to his classroom, how he just wanted to follow her in and make sure she was okay. He figured out how to walk her to every class, even if it meant he had to run to get to his next one before the bell rang. Every day he was waiting on her outside of her last class, a smile lighting up his face the second he saw her. They'd walk out together to Elena's car, sitting side by side in the back even though it meant Mist got to sit in the front.

Zelda made other friends of course; she met a shy blonde boy named Link, an exuberant girl who loved pink named Peach, a boy named Pit, and a few others. Ike made friends out of everyone, his charisma was hard to ignore, his charm irresistible, and his looks just added to the package. No matter who they met, they always walked together, always hung out together, and always did their homework on his bed before talking as late as they could.

Ike got into sports, every coach practically drooling over the powerhouse of muscle he was turning into. Zelda joined the band, the directors in awe of her ability to play varied instruments with ease. The night of her first concert arrived and she scoured the audience for a head of spiky blue hair, her heart thundering nervously until she saw him, sitting halfway down the row on the far right, his eyes locked on hers. He gave her a little wave and she returned it, feeling calm serenity sweep through her at the the thought of him coming just to hear her.

Zelda returned the favor with his sports games. Every home game she was there, sitting beside Elena, clapping and cheering for her best friend. She would smile and wave every time he looked their way, a grin coming to his lips. Her favorite part of the game was always when he came out of the locker room at the end, ignoring his friend's jeers as he ran straight for Zelda and wrapped her up in an excited hug, happy to just be at her side once more.

XxX

Middle school passed into high school, Zelda got busy with marching band and all the practices that came with the territory while Ike was busy with all the varsity football practice immediately. She'd wait for him to come home, sitting cross legged on his bed until he walked through the door and gave her his exhausted grin. He'd tell her about practice, about the juniors and seniors having a problem with a freshman in their ranks, and she'd gush about her marching drills. They'd have dinner and he'd walk her home, where Zelda would stall as long as possible before going inside. Her mother would tease her, ask her if she had fun with her boyfriend, and Zelda would roll her eyes and go to her room, never admitting that she wanted that.

Since she was no longer allowed to spend the night Ike snuck into her room through the window with an easily removed screen. They'd lay in her bed and talk about everything and nothing until Zelda fell asleep and he'd sneak back home, never wise to the fact that Elena knew he was leaving every time.

XxX

Ike had a major problem their sophomore year. It was time for the homecoming dance and he wanted to ask Zelda, psyching himself up for it all day. That day after school when they sat on his bed he turned to her, taking a deep breath. "The dance is coming up," he said and she nodded absently as she filled out the worksheet from her math class.

"Yeah... Link asked me to go," she said and Ike felt his world fall apart.

"Oh," he said simply, his heart fracturing in his chest. "You like him?"

"He's alright," she shrugged and Ike nodded, turning unseeing eyes back to the history book in his lap. "Are you going?" she asked after a moment.

"No," he said, trying to be casual. "The girl I wanted to ask already has a date." Zelda whipped her head up and stared at him, her own heart starting to break at his words.

"Who?" she asked and he shrugged, his eyes locked on his textbook.

"Doesn't matter, she's obviously not interested."

The day of the dance came and Ike tortured himself by watching Zelda walk with Link to the car, feeling anger and jealousy boil his blood as they smiled and chatted.

He sat on his empty bed, alone and feeling hopeless when he got a text from a senior on the football team. 'Dude! Why's that band girl you always hang out with here and you aren't?'

'He asked her first' was all he sent back before he laid back on his bed, his mind torturing him with mental images of Link and Zelda dancing and kissing. He laid there for two hours, his mind not on the homework he needed to do, not on football drills, all he could think of was Link holding Zelda close, leaning in for a kiss...

"Ike!" his mother's voice pulled him from his musings and he stepped from his room and went down the hall to see her standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed. "Stop moping around and take out the trash." He wanted to retort that he was not in fact moping but decided to bite his tongue and do what he was told. He stepped outside, putting the bag in the outside bin. He watched Link's car slow in front of Zelda's house, his blood boiling as he walked her to the door. Ike stood there, watched Link hug Zelda before turning to go back to his car. Ike felt like walking over to Link and punching him in the face, but waited until the car was gone before he walked across the street. He walked around to the back of the house, going straight for Zelda's window. With a quick pattern tapped on her easily removed screen she opened the window.

"Hey," he said simply and she pushed on the corners of the screen, popping out the metal frame with ease. Ike scrambled up the wall and into her room, landing silently on the carpet.

"Hi," she blushed a little and Ike couldn't help but stare at her in her dress.

"How was the dance?" he asked as he sat on her bed.

"Boring and stupid," she rolled her eyes as she sat beside him. "I'm never going to another."

"Not even if Link asks you again?" he asked, trying to be casual.

"No... Link's a good friend but I think he only asked me because he's too scared to ask Ilia out." Ike felt a wave of relief wash through him at her words.

"Well if it was so lame I'm glad I didn't go," he said and she shoved his arm.

"It would've been better if you were there," she admitted after a minute and he stood up from her bed. "Where are you going?" she asked curiously and he bowed at the waist to her.

"Care to dance with me Zelda?" he asked as he held out a hand.

"There's no music you dork," she said with a nervous laugh as she took his hand. Ike pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled for a minute before selecting a song.

"Now what's your excuse?" he taunted as he pulled her against him.

"I-I don't have one," she said softly as they started to sway back and forth, his eyes locked with hers. The song played on, Ike lowering his face slowly, the first time in a long time that he had been unsure about himself. His lips brushed against hers hesitantly and she surprised him by pushing hers against his firmly. It lasted only a moment, the two of them so unused to the contact, and then they were staring at each other in shock. Neither one knew what to say so they stood there, dumbfounded until Ike came to his senses.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked softly, his heart thudding fast.

"Yeah," Zelda said with a nod and he grinned before he kissed her again, this one far more sure and steady. He left shortly after that, a spring in his step as he walked into his home.

"How's Zelda?" his mother asked from her spot on the couch and he gave her a triumphant grin.

"Oh you mean my girlfriend? She's fine," he said happily and Elena threw her hands up with a happy laugh.

"Finally!" she squealed excitedly.

XxX

"Finally!" Peach squealed as Ike walked Zelda to class the next week and stole a chaste kiss before dashing off to his own class across the campus. She demanded all the details and Zelda happily told her, her heart so full of joy she didn't think anything could ever change that.

XxX

They dated happily from sophomore year all the way to their senior year, everyone telling them to just get married already. Prom came and Ike asked her if she wanted to go. When she said she'd rather eat his football cleats he laughed and planned an alternate date that would last all night. He made reservations at a fancy restaurant, wore the shirt Zelda loved, and bought her a bouquet of flowers from her favorite shop. Right before he left the house Elena shouted out that she was too young for grandchildren and Ike blushed before saying he agreed, keeping to himself that they were always safe and that she was on birth control.

XxX

The offers for scholarships and full rides to the top schools in the country started pouring in a month before graduation. Ike was a prize for any college, a fact that showed with the coaches calling and coming to his house. Zelda was offered a scholarship to the finest music school and immediately accepted, too excited to think of anything else.

When she told Ike he shared her joy until they both realized that there was no team for him to play for there and no colleges nearby. They fought for the first time, him begging her to look into one of the colleges he could go to. She refused to give up on her dream college and he said they'd figure it out. That one fight led to others, their intensity growing each week until Zelda screamed at him that they were done and stalked across the street back home. She broke down the second she was inside, not knowing that Ike was doing the same in his room.

XxX

Zelda felt the finality of her decision more than ever when she drove herself to school and walked the halls alone. She saw Ike going to his car after school, noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the grin absent from his face but she kept walking, ignoring Peach when she called out to her.

XxX

Graduation came, no one surprised when Zelda was the Salutatorian and Link the Valedictorian. After the caps were tossed Zelda scoured the faces in the graduation gowns for Ike, finding him surrounded by football buddies. She missed him, missed everything about them from the friendship to the relationship, but froze in her tracks when three cheerleaders hugged him. She turned on her heel and met up with her friends, not seeing Ike's forced fake grin or the way he looked for her. When he saw her hug Link and cling to him what was left of his heart broke and he went home without another word.

XxX

Throughout the summer after high school Zelda readied for college. She practiced her small armada of instruments until her lips were numb and her fingers cramped. Ike went off before her, she watched from the window as he hugged Elena and Mist goodbye, all of his belongings packed into his car. He glanced at her house and Zelda gave him a little wave, her heart thundering as he walked across the street. He knocked on the door and she opened it slowly, wanting more than anything to tear it off the hinges and kiss him until they had to pull apart to breathe.

"I'm heading out," he said simply and she nodded, unable to say what she wanted to. "Guess I'll see you at Christmas?" he asked quietly and she nodded once more, tears clogging her throat.

"Be careful," she finally managed to say and he pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, breathing in the familiar smell she had come to love.

"Zelda," he pulled up her chin and kissed her lips swiftly, her gasping at the contact, "I love you." He stepped back then and turned to go back to his car. She stood there, the words clinging to her tongue and refusing to flow from her lips as he climbed in and drove off.

XxX

Ike sent Zelda emails his first week on campus. Every day he sat down and told her of his day, told her what he saw, who he met. He told her before his own mother of the first string linebacker getting hurt in some stupid stunt and how he would be starting the first game. He begged her to watch it if she had time, begged for some kind of response, but received none.

Every email made Zelda's heart break more. She knew she should respond, tell him of her own campus life, but she couldn't bring herself to click reply.

The day of the first game came and she watched the tv intently, her eyes on Ike alone every time he was on the field. He did great, even with her minimal knowledge of the sport she could tell he was doing a fantastic job. For the umpteenth time she checked her email, staring at the messages from Ike with a sad expression. She missed him. Not just dating him, but she missed their friendship, their easy silences that could stretch for a long time and be completely comfortable. She groaned and typed up a reply, telling him exactly how she felt. That she loved him more than ever, that she watched the game, that she missed him... The email sat before her and she rolled her eyes at her foolish nature before closing the internet and slamming her laptop closed. He was a big shot on his campus now, there was no way he missed her.

XxX

The first semester passed alarmingly fast for Zelda. She was in concert after concert, practice after practice, until she hit finals. She stayed up late the night before, trying to brush up on everything from the semester when her phone chimed an email alert. Her heart skipped a beat to see Ike's email address, a new message from him after months of silence.

'Are you coming home for Christmas? Mom wants to know how many to make dinner for.' That was it. No telling her what he'd been up to, no details about his life. Just that. Zelda closed the email, unsure of what to say. Was she really welcome there?

Halfway across the country Ike sat on his bed in his dorm, listening to his roommate snore loudly. He'd sent the email twenty minutes ago, agonizing over what to say. He hadn't talked to her in a long time, did she still even use that email? His gaze flicked to his phone. Her number was still in it, assuming she hadn't changed it and not told him. With a heavy sigh he fell back onto his pillows, wishing he could forget about the beautiful brunette that had stolen his heart when she stepped from her mother's car all those years ago.

XxX

Zelda drove down the familiar road to her mother's house, her eyes betraying her and going immediately to the house across the street she'd always considered more home than the empty one she was returning to. There Ike was, on top of the roof hanging Christmas lights, Elena on the ground watching him like a hawk. She smiled at the familiar sight until she pulled into her driveway. Christmas was a few days away... Could she stop over and say hi after so long of not saying anything?

She stepped from her car to hear Elena call out to him, something about the blue bulb being out, before the kind woman turned her eyes her way. "Zelda!" Zelda gave a nervous wave, Ike on the roof suddenly far too interested in fixing the broken bulb.

"Hi Elena," she called out and hesitated only a second before saying, "hi Ike."

"Hey," his tone was tight as he kept his eyes on the new bulb he was screwing in. Zelda scowled but pulled her bags from the trunk and went into her silent house. Her mother had the decency to put up a tree before she left on a "business trip", the thing looked sad with it's lights turned off and the ornaments hung without care. Zelda rolled her eyes and plugged it in, ready to settle in for a lonely Christmas.

XxX

Christmas Eve came and Zelda was sitting alone on her couch, the happy little cartoons about loving families being together for the holiday pissing her off more than she'd ever admit. The doorbell rang and she jumped, wondering who was there. She got up and moved to the door in a daze, not expecting the sight of Ike standing there. "Hey," he said in greeting, shoving his hands nervously in the pockets of his jeans as his eyes looked anywhere but at her.

"Hi... You wanna come in?" she asked carefully and he shrugged.

"Mom made her usual Christmas Eve dinner, she said she wants you there... if you wanna come," he finally looked up at her eyes and Zelda saw the signs of want, lingering in the way his eyes searched hers.

"Do you want me there?" she asked carefully and he bit his lips together.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "It's not Christmas Eve without you there." His lips twitched into a grin and Zelda smiled, her heart beating faster in her chest.

"Come in, I'll grab my coat," she stepped back and he stepped in, his eyes roaming over the sparse decorations.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked and she paused on her way to the coat rack. "I swear I won't bring it up again just... why didn't you ever email me back, text me, anything?"

"I didn't know what to say," she answered carefully, her hands shaking as she grabbed her coat. She knew it was a lame excuse, knew she really owed him more than that, but found herself incapable of saying more.

"Okay," he said, his voice indicating his disappointment. She turned to see him once more staring down at his shoes. "Well let's get going so Mom doesn't jump to the wrong conclusions," he said and turned to the front door.

"I did type up a response," she said and he turned his attention back to her, "but I couldn't bring myself to send it."

"Why?" he asked, confusion in his eyes.

"Because I thought you wouldn't really care," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Zelda..." He crossed the distance between them and took her hand, his eyes seeking hers until he found them. "I could never stop caring. You've been my best friend since we were six!" He laughed at that a little. "How could I stop caring?"

"Because I... we dated and broke up and-" he held her face with an unsteady hand, Zelda leaning into the touch.

"I never wanted that," he whispered, his eyes pained.

"Me neither," she barely managed to breathe and watched hope come to his eyes. "Come here," she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers.

"I love you," he said once she had to pull back for air and she smiled up at him, her tears now shining in her eyes from happiness.

"I love you too."

XxX

They made it work, both of them suffering from the distance between them, but they did what they could. They texted constantly, video chatted, talked on the phone, whatever they could do they did, and they stayed strong enough while they waited for the next break to see each other. Summer came and they were together, both of them forgoing summer courses in favor of months together. Zelda practically lived in Elena's house with him, her not batting an eye when Zelda would step from Ike's room first thing in the morning.

They were happy, anyone could see that, and their happiness was infectious. When the time to register for classes came they sat on his bed and tried to work out their schedules so they could have more time to talk. They worked it out surprisingly well, and they both felt better when they finally had to part.

XxX

Zelda held the phone against her ear, stunned by the news. Ike was in the hospital, the victim of a hit and run. She didn't even stop to think before she got a ticket for the next plane heading his way. It felt like a flight that would never end and when it finally did she hopped in the first cab and made it to the hospital.

She burst into his room to see him laying there, the cast on his leg climbing up to the middle of his thigh. "Hey," she said softly and his head whipped over to her.

"Hey," a grin spread across his lips. "I'm either hallucinating or the best girlfriend in the world is standing in my doorway." He held out a hand and she ran to him, felt him pull her into the bed next to him.

"I'm here," she whispered against his lips as he kissed her. "How'd this happen?"

"Oh you know... Drunk idiot driving," he said with a shrug and she scowled. "I was trying to pick up a football buddy from the bar. I got hit while getting out of my car. I..." he trailed off and took a deep breath. "Doc said I might not be able to play football. The break is bad, I'll need physical therapy just to walk without a limp... My knee is seriously fucked up." She wrapped an arm around his middle, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry babe."

"I'll lose my scholarship," he said with a disbelieving laugh. "I can't... even-"

"Hey," she forced his eyes on her and kissed away the sadness. "We'll be okay, we'll figure it out."

XxX

Ike couldn't play football anymore, his knee injury and multiple breaks made sure of that. So he did the only sensible thing he could; he moved in with Zelda, found a job at an auto shop, and worked his ass off every day. It was bliss, living with the woman who had grown from the girl he loved.

The years passed, her almost ready to graduate from college, when Ike decided he'd had enough. He made the rounds, found exactly what he was looking for in a tiny shop off the beaten path, and planned everything out, nervous energy filling every cell in his body.

XxX

"Will you marry me?" It had hurt like hell for him to get down on one knee, but the look of shock on her face when he did made every ounce of pain worth it.

"Yeah," she managed to whisper and he slid the thin white gold band around her finger, the small diamond set in the middle catching the light from the lamp in the corner of their bedroom beautifully.

He called his mother later that night, unable to let her finish saying hello before he practically screamed that Zelda said yes.

XxX

They were married later that year, a small wedding in a courthouse. After having dinner with Elena they went home and made love, Zelda admitting she wanted to try to have a baby when they were done. Ike wholeheartedly agreed and jokingly suggested they start right away, which led to Zelda shoving him down on the bed and them doing just that.

XxX

Years passed. Two babies were born, a boy and then a girl, who grew into two wild children with slightly pointed ears. Zelda smiled as she brushed her daughter's midnight blue hair every night, Ike grinning as he ruffled his son's dirty blonde hair. Ike watched with the love of his life as they grew before his eyes, turning into adults who had children of their own.

XxX

Ike's blue hair was streaked with gray as he held Zelda's hand from his place in the hospital bed. Wrinkles lined his handsome face, his blue eyes cloudy with old age, but he held her hand firmly as he felt his life slipping away. "Baby I love you," he said, his voice a strong whisper as he stared right into her eyes.

"I love you too," she breathed back at him and lowered her lips to his for one last kiss. Tears pooled in her eyes as she watched him stare at the wedding band on her finger.

"Don't be sad," he added as he looked up at her again. "We had a lifetime together... that's more than most people get. I got to marry my best friend, we had the two best kids, and they actually turned out alright." Zelda laughed despite the circumstances and he gave her a tired grin. "I've loved you my whole life."

"And I'll love you for the rest of mine," she promised, pushing a stray lock of gray hair behind her pointed ear.

"You're still the most beautiful woman in the world," he said with a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"You old flirt," she teased and he slowly closed his eyes.

Not a month later Zelda was found by her daughter. She died peacefully in her sleep, a smile on her lips. In her hands was a faded picture of Ike and her when they were six years old, their hands clasped together as they ran across the yard, smiles on both of their faces.

 **XXX**

 **I... Don't know where this came from but here you go. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


End file.
